Back to school
by Autumn Garnet
Summary: Some cute moments, some mush, some action, some school and Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny. First fic ever, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fic ever and I already know its gonna be horrible! This fic is done just before the World Championships and I'm using the American dub name 'coz I don't know that Japanese ones. Okay, well here's my fic and hope ya enjoy it!  
  
Back to school Chapter 1 By Autumn Garnet  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello there!" Mr Dickenson said in his usual happy voice.  
  
A group of Hi's and Hey's came out of the Bladebreaker team, except for Kai who merely stared at Mr Dickenson  
  
"I am very sorry to tell you, but you can't go to the World Championships-"  
  
"What?!" Tyson yelled. "Why not?!"  
  
"Yeah, Mr Dickenson, We've won a lot of the tournaments so what's stopping us from going?" Ray said in his calm monotone  
  
"No, no, no." Mr Dickenson said waving his hands in front of him. "Let me finish. You can't go to the World Championships, YET."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Max said scratching the back of his head  
  
"You see, " Mr Dickenson began, "You have to go back to school for a year. I can arrange that all of you will be in the same grade, if you want."  
  
"But Mr Dickenson, " Kenny said from above his laptop, "We're different ages. How can we be put in the same grade?"  
  
"Good question Kenny! You see, I want you all to learn up to the same level, that way, the opposition will be knocked out alone by your intelligence."  
  
Kenny nodded. "Also, why do we have to go to school?"  
  
"Its for the tournament. " Mr Dickenson said with the smile. "If you went back to school, it adds to your score, is that okay?"  
  
Everybody nodded, when Tyson raised his hand in the air. "One more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does the school have a cafeteria?"  
  
Everybody sweatdropped. [except for Kai, I guess]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai looked at the school uniform. There was the navy blue blazer, grey pants, a white shirt, the navy tie and the navy jumper. Kai wanted to gag. This school uniform is so. not me. I refuse to where those black school shoes. I'm sticking with my runners, thank you very much.  
  
Ray put the stack of stationary on Kai's bed. "These are all yours. Plus, your school bag, Phys Ed uniform, notebooks, pens and pencils."  
  
Kai looked through the science textbook. What the.  
  
"AGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed  
  
Everybody rushed up to the desk that Tyson was on.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked worriedly  
  
Tyson pointed at the math textbook. "THIS. IS. TOO. HARD!!!!! How can they expect us to understand this?! And what is a trigonometric equation?!"  
  
Kenny took the textbook away from Tyson and stared at the questions.  
  
"Well, Kenny? D'you get it?" Tyson asked in curiosity  
  
Kenny dropped the book. "N-no!"  
  
"What?!" Max cried. "If Kenny doesn't get then how do WE get it?"  
  
"Um." Ray looked up at the ceiling for an answer. "Guess that's why we need to go to school."  
  
Everybody groaned  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 6 am and Kai was already awake. I can't believe I'm going to school. Kai sighed as he stood out on the balcony looking at the city lights. He pulled his beyblade out of his pocket. Do you think that they've got a beyblading club? A whole year without tournaments is going to drive me nuts. Its gonna be a LONG year. He walked back to his bed and sat down. He looked at his uniform in disgust then back at his beyblade. Kai got up and put his beyblade into the blazer pocket. A very long year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! The alarm went off at seven.  
  
Tyson pulled his pillow over his head. "Awwww Mommy, I dun wanna get up yet!"  
  
Ray got up and rubbed his eyes. Walking over to Tyson's bed he pulled off his covers leaving Tyson on the floor with a sleepy expression. "Get up Tyson, it's the first day of school."  
  
Max got up reluctantly to help Ray wake Tyson up. "Come on Tyson, you don't wanna be late for school, do you?"  
  
Tyson looked at Max then fell back asleep  
  
Kenny sighed. "Tyson! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Instantly Tyson shot up. "Where? WHERE?!"  
  
They all laughed until they saw Kai.  
  
There was Kai, in the school uniform. The pants looked rather baggy but the blazer fitted perfectly. [Awwww, my lil' Kai is going to school! *sob* He grew up so fast!]  
  
Kai crossed his arms. "What are you staring at?" [Ugh, my lil' Kai's gotta work on his manners.]  
  
Everybody shook their heads  
  
"Sorry Kai, its just that you don't look as tough in that uniform!" Tyson began  
  
"Yeah and we're so used to you in your usual clothes." Kenny added  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just hurry up and get dressed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 8 am and everybody was dressed in the uniform. Everybody looked a lot different now. Ray didn't have the Ying and Yang band on his head while Tyson wore a navy blue cap instead of his red one. Kenny looked a bit older in his uniform and so did Max. [Ohmigod!! My lil' guys are growing up! *sob sob* WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Ray grabbed his school bag, which was heavy from all the books. "We should start walking now, school starts at 8:40."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They stood in front of the school. It was huge.  
  
Tyson was getting a crick in his neck from looking up at the building.  
  
A loud bang was heard  
  
Alarmed, they all rushed up into the school  
  
"Hey, Otaku Rui! Where's my homework, huh?"  
  
Otaku had her back against a locker. She was clutching her arm until she dropped down to her knees. Her hand shook as she gave the boy twice her height papers.  
  
The boy snatched them. "You should've just gave them to me. Since you didn't." He threw her against the locker, denting it. "I'm gonna beat you up at lunch." With that he walked off.  
  
Otaku stood up and leaned against the locker. She had long black hair, green eyes and glasses. Slowly, she picked up her bag and limped to a classroom when three girls showed up and blocked her from entering.  
  
The girl in the middle pushed her. "Oh look, it's the freak, Otaku."  
  
The girl on the left saw that she was clutching her arm. "Oh, did you hurt yourself Otaku?" She punched the where Otaku had her hand clutched. While she winced the girl laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't know it'd hurt. Oh well, you deserved it anyway!"  
  
The girl on the right smirked. "From me to you." With that she slapped Otaku, causing her glasses to go flying.  
  
All three of them laughed and walked away muttering stuff like, What a freak.  
  
Otaku searched the ground for her glasses.  
  
Ray stood in shock. How could they just pick on her like that?  
  
Tyson gritted his teeth angrily. They don't have the right to do that!  
  
Max was angry. She didn't even stand up for herself!  
  
Kai looked down and saw her glasses in front of him. He picked them up and saw how thick the lenses were. Walking over to Otaku he put the glasses in her hand.  
  
Otaku put her glasses on and stood up gratefully. "Thanks for that!"  
  
"Why didn't you do anything? You should've fought back!!" Tyson began  
  
"Exactly, you can't go and get yourself beaten up like that!" Ray added  
  
"Girls shouldn't allow themselves to get hurt without doing anything about it." Kai said quietly  
  
Everybody turned in shock at Kai. Max was stunned. Since when did Kai become sympathetic?  
  
Otaku blushed lightly. "Um. Are you guys new here?"  
  
Tyson nodded. "Yep!"  
  
Otaku looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, I guess I ruined your first day. If there's ANYTHING I can do to make it up to you."  
  
Max interrupted her. "Hey, you're bleeding."  
  
Otaku looked down at her arm then covered it with her hand. "Its nothing. I'll just go and clean myself up. Um, if you're new you should go to the principal's office. Go down the hall and turn left, okay? Sorry for ruining your day!" She grabbed her bag and ran in the opposite direction  
  
She's sorry? She didn't do anything though. Kai shrugged. Why do I really care?  
  
"We better go to the principal's office. What she say? Down the hall and to the left, right?" Kenny said  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Ray answered. But he still couldn't get it out of his head. How could they just pick on someone so. innocent. She did the guy's homework but now she's going to get beat up for it. And those three girls. Calling her a freak and stuff.  
  
"Okay, we'll go to the principal's office." Tyson smiled. "What was it again? Down the hall and turn right?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well," Principal Kataki began, "I hope you will enjoy Katana High School. Your classroom will be in F6, I'll bring someone up to show you. She'll show you your schedules and where your lockers are. Excuse me while I call her." Principal Kataki left the room to call her  
  
When Principal Kataki came back hee smiled. "She should be here quite soon."  
  
A knock on the door was heard then opened  
  
"Aaah, here she-"  
  
"Mariah?" Ray stepped back shocked. She- she's. here?! And looking cuter than ever?! Whoa, wait, where'd that come from?!  
  
Mariah gaped at the sight of Ray. "R-Ray?!" He looks sweet in his uniform. GACK! Don't think that!  
  
Principal Kataki looked back and forth from Ray and Mariah. "Have you two met?"  
  
Ray slowly regained his senses as he nodded his head. "Yeah, we've met."  
  
Mariah just nodded. "Yeah, we know each other."  
  
Principal Kataki chuckled to himself slightly. "I see. Well, Mariah, could you please show them where their classroom is?" It was more of a statement then a question though  
  
Mariah continued to nod at Ray. "Yeah, I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, these are your lockers and here are your locker combinations." Mariah handed them all small pieces of paper with numbers on it. "That's your classroom, that's the cafeteria, gym, library, biology lab, computer lab and music room. Got it?"  
  
Max scratched the back of his head. "I think so."  
  
"Oh and I almost forgot! Mariah pointed outside to a large building. "That, is the beyblading club. That's where people train and compete. The school has a team so we compete against other schools." Mariah glanced at her watch. "Okay, I've got another 10 minutes with you guys. Here's your schedules!" She handed over a few sheets of paper to them. Finally Mariah smiled. "So you guys, how was your first couple of minutes here?"  
  
"Now that you mention it," Tyson began with his fist clenched, "We saw a girl get beat up-"  
  
"Otaku?" Mariah said interrupting  
  
"Yeah, her." Max tightened his grip on his schedule. I still don't understand why they did that.  
  
Mariah sighed. "Otaku Rui always gets picked on or beaten up. But I have never seen her stand up for herself. I defended her once and instead of getting them off her back, she got followed home and beaten up. She doesn't have any friends that I know of, but I hope she does. I tried to talk to her to apologize she told me to ignore her before they beat ME up as well." Mariah sighed again and looked down in guilt. "So I did ignore her, like she told me to but after that she was forced to do other people's homework AND get beaten up. And it's all my fault."  
  
"Then how come," Ray said gritting his teeth, " no one has told the principal?!"  
  
"That's just it Ray," Mariah said looking up at him, "That guy who always picks on Otaku IS the Principals son. The other people are like his fan club. So if anyone told the principal or any teacher for that matter, they'd get expelled the following day."  
  
Kai actually felt angry for this girl. And she always puts up with it, even when they did all that stuff to her, she put up with it. I. Admire her for that."  
  
Mariah glanced down at her watch and jumped. "OHMIGOD!! I went over time!! Gotta run you guys!!" With that she bolted to a classroom  
  
Kenny glanced at his schedule. "Okay, well we skipped homeroom, so we should be. Off to music then!"  
  
Kai twitched at the very word. Music? Who the heck makes THAT first period?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehehehe. Didn't that suck.  
  
Oh well, please read and review and be honest! I can use the flames to roast marshmallows! YAY!!  
  
Well, give me your opinion and if you don't want to, thanks for reading anyway!  
  
Bai bai!  
  
Autumn Garnet 


	2. Chapter 2

Back to school Chapter 2 By Autumn Garnet  
  
Wow! I got reviewed!! Thanks super heaps, you guys!! Here, a smile to light up your day!! ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. *sob* And if I did, would I be writing a fanfic?!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Music? Who the heck makes THAT first period? Kai couldn't stop his eye from twitching. Music? MUSIC?! The very subject that I hate HAD to be first period?!  
  
Tyson waved his hand in front of Kai's face. "Yo, Kai! What's with your eye?"  
  
Kai glared at Tyson. "Nothing."  
  
Tyson shrugged, being use to the glare. "Whatever, but I'm sure your eye wasn't like that the last time I checked!"  
  
Kenny looked through his bag, for his booklist. Finally finding it, he yanked it out. "Okay, for music we need. Manuscript, exercise books, the Diamond Mozart textbook and the Orchestral works of Haydn." [I dun even know who the heck these people are, I just heard of they're names somewhere. I did tic-tac toe just to figure out which one to choose! ^_^]  
  
They all pulled those books out and then shoved all those books into the lockers, which were thankfully already open. [Yeah, I HATE opening my locker! On my first day they were already opened so I'm just going by that!]  
  
"Okay now I think Mariah said that the music room was that building over there." Kenny pointed to a green building.  
  
"Okay, cool!" Max said cheerfully, forgetting about what happened to Otaku. "What d'you think we're gonna to do in music?"  
  
Tyson clamped his hand on Max's shoulder. "Dude, music is all about singing!" Tyson's eyes went starry. "We're gonna sing our hearts out and show the people at the world championships that we can SING!!! After all, that's why we're here!"  
  
Everybody sweatdropped while Ray shook his head. "I think Tyson has lost the plot." [Plot? What plot?! There was a plot? WHERE?!]  
  
Singing? Kai's eye twitched harder. Today's lesson better be a theoretical one. Please God, no singing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Class, we have five new students today, here it say's there names are Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny. I'm not sure which is which so it may be better if they introduced themselves. Oh and by the way, I'm Miss Jishan." The music teacher smiled good-naturedly at them.  
  
"Well," Tyson began without a trace of shyness or nervousness in his voice, "I'm Tyson! Nice to meet ya's all!"  
  
In a quiet voice. "I'm Kenny."  
  
Smiling nervously. "Hey, I'm Max!"  
  
Bowing his head down slightly and smiling. "I'm Ray, pleasure to meet you all."  
  
Glaring at everyone, speaking in a cold monotone. [Ooooh, lemme think. Oh, I know!! Ray! No? Well. Lets see. Who's left.? Um.?] "Kai."  
  
All the girls exchanged glances muttering comments and giggling while the guys fumed.  
  
Miss Jishan smiled again. "Well since it's your first day here, we won't have a theory lesson today!"  
  
What?! Kai nearly dropped his books. We're not. We're not.  
  
"Come on, let's go to M2!"  
  
Kai sighed in relief. Thank God. M2 is probably a nice and empty hall with no mikes or musical instruments.  
  
"Oh and leave your books here, we'll only be singing."  
  
WHAT?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If Kai wasn't so. Kai-ish he'd be dead on the floor of shock. Kai stared at all the musical instruments in shock. From violins to harps, every musical instrument you could possibly think of was there. He stared at the grand piano where Miss Jishan was standing. Why singing. Why, why, why?!  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention it." Miss Jishan smiled apologetically. "Mr Dickenson has requested for you to learn how to play instruments." She pulled a list out of her bag. "He wants Kenny to do flute, Tyson to do piano, Max - Saxophone, Ray - Viola and Kai - Violin. In fact, I believe your instruments came in last night. I'll have someone show you where to collect them and where to collect your lesson timetable.  
  
Kai had to force himself not to bang his head against the grand piano. Me? Violin?! No way!  
  
Miss Jishan went back to talking to the classroom. "So class, how about some individual singing? You'll have to play the song on the piano and sing with it, I'm certain that I don't know any of the songs you kids are in to. So, who would like to start?"  
  
One of the girls that had picked on Otaku raised their hand. She was blond and had ruby red eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Dawn."  
  
Dawn smiled and sat down at the seat of the piano. She began to play a soft melody, and man, she was good!  
  
Tyson nearly jumped. "Oh, oh! I know this song!!" He whispered over to Max. "Its 'We're in heaven'!!" Tyson then really jumped when he heard her voice.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH THINNNNNNNNKING 'BBBBBBOUT OURRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOOOOUNGER YEARSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Dawn was singing, [more like screaming] at the top of her lungs. Her voice was screechy and not to mention WAY out of tune.  
  
Tyson blocked his ears while Max did the same.  
  
Miss Jishan winced at Dawn's singing.  
  
When Dawn had finally finished singing everybody clapped, not because of respect though, because she finally had stopped. [Yes, she was THAT bad!]  
  
Dawn smiled broadly. "I know, I can sing so well!" She put her hands on her hips as she glared at the girl in front of her. "What dear? Jealous?"  
  
Tyson almost laughed. Jealous? How can you be jealous over her poor excuse of singing?  
  
Kenny shuddered. That sounded like someone was beating up a mutated cat or something.  
  
Dawn suddenly grabbed the girl's collar and pushed her towards the piano. "Miss Jishan, Otaku Rui has so kindly volunteered to sing for us."  
  
Miss Jishan had seen what Dawn had done. However she knew that if she told her off, she'd be fired. "Thank you, Otaku."  
  
Otaku walked slowly up to the piano. She gulped and began to play a soft tune.  
  
Max leaned over and whispered to Ray. "She can't be as bad as Dawn, right?"  
  
Kai winced slightly, prepared for the worse, but what he heard wasn't horrible. In fact, it was the exact opposite of how Dawn sang, soft, in tune and absolutely beautiful. "Wow." Kai said quietly  
  
When Otaku finished singing the song everybody was silent. Otaku stood up quickly and walked as quick as she could into a corner. There she stood there, as if waiting for something.  
  
The girl who had slapped her earlier that day rolled her eyes. [This one can look like. Okay, red hair and turquoise eyes! Ooooh, complimentary colours!!] "Isn't that the most grossest thing you've ever heard, Dawn?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "You're totally right, Celina. What d'you think, Angel?"  
  
"Pitiful." Angel nodded. [Okay, um. Ash blond hair with violet eyes] Angel then flicked her long hair over her shoulder. She then leaned on the very boy who beat Otaku up. "Kaji?"  
  
"My father should expel her on the spot." He said with a smile.  
  
Miss Jishan looked at the space between Otaku and Kaji. Glancing at her watch she let out a fake gasp. "Oh, look at the time, the lesson is almost over! Go on, off to your next class!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There next class they had was a free period. [Meaning, no class for 40 minutes! Yeah! And lucky day for them, after that was recess! So plus 40 with 30 and ya got 70! WOOOHOOOO!! An hour and 10 minutes to burn!]  
  
"Can you believe that?" Tyson said in an angry tone. "This is ridiculous, what's with always picking on Otaku? Jeez, she seems too nice to be picked on."  
  
Ray nodded in agreement. "I know it IS ridiculous. Seriously, she was the only good singer in that whole room!"  
  
"No kidding." Max said in a low voice so no one would here them  
  
Kenny sighed. "What can we do about it though? If we do something, they might be beating her up even more and even worse, she could get followed home again or something."  
  
"True." Ray said hopelessly  
  
Tyson stood up abruptly. "I can't just stand here and do nothing about it!"  
  
"I know that but, WHA?!" Ray suddenly had his neck wrapped in the arms of Angel  
  
Angel smiled mischievously. "Hi Ray. You're really cute, anyone ever told you that?"  
  
Ray turned red instantly. "Aren't you going out with Kaji?" He tried to pry her arms of him  
  
"I did. But that was so 10 minutes ago." Her seductive glance then went to Kai  
  
Angel let go of Ray. [Much to the relief of my lil' guy Ray] Angel laid her hand on Kai's arm. "So handsome. Are you going to ask me out on a date or what?"  
  
Kai pulled her hand off him. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Angel sat on top of Kai's desk. "Because you want me."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "In your dreams and in my nightmares."  
  
She then chose that moment to grab Kai's head. She held his face an inch away from hers. "Let's just say we're in my dreams." [Oh yuck!!! Poor Kai!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! She's gonna. She's gonna. YUCK!!!]  
  
Kai was actually shocked twice within the same hour. She's not really going to. She wouldn't. Oh God her breath REALLY reeks of caffeine!  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
Angel stood up suddenly to look see who it was. "Oh, Mariah. Its just you." She turned back to Kai. "Now where were we?"  
  
Mariah raised an eyebrow. "Just me? I've been sent here by Miss Jishan for Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray." She blushed lightly when she thought of Ray. "Oh and she told me to get Otaku."  
  
Angel rolled her eyes. "Gimme 5 minutes." [Oh God, this girl does NOT quit!]  
  
Mariah sighed. "You asked for it. KA-!!"  
  
Angel clamped her hand on Mariah's mouth before she could finish off the word. "Okay, okay! Don't tell Kaji, just shut up!" With that Angel walked off.  
  
Otaku up and as she walked over to where Mariah was she was yet again hit by Angel. Rubbing the shoulder that was already wounded she smiled at them. "So, Mariah, why does Miss Jishan want to see me for?"  
  
Mariah sighed at Otaku. Why does she put up with this? "I don't know, she just told me to call you."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Anyhow, come this way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miss Jishan smiled. [This lady likes to smile! I like smiling too! ^_________^] "Here are your instruments! Oh and Tyson, your grand piano is already being sent to your place. Now, I am running late for a staff meeting, so I must be going now. Oh wait, nearly forgot! Otaku, your violin lessons have been changed again, I'm afraid. You are no longer going to have your individual lessons. Now, you are going to have your lesson with Kai, for some reason Principal Kataki put that rule into effect. Okay, I must be going now! Bye!"  
  
Otaku nodded quickly before Miss Jishan left.  
  
Mariah then held up the timetable. "Okay, as Miss Jishan said, Principal Kataki put this new rule in for some reason. You're all partnered up with someone and-"  
  
"Attention students!!" The school speaker boomed loudly. "My fine young son, Kaji, has requested for everyone to go home out of the goodness of his heart. This school day is over!"  
  
Max stood there confused. "So, do we go home?"  
  
Mariah nodded as she handed them each a timetable. "Better get going before the whole school shuts down! See you guys later!"  
  
The guys grabbed there instruments and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson stretched as he was walking home with the others. "That was definitely the weirdest school ever!"  
  
Max nodded. "Its not even afternoon and we're going home. I mean, we were barely even at school for more than 2 hours!"  
  
Tyson yawned. "Dude, I got up for nothing!"  
  
Everybody, [except Kai] laughed as Tyson nearly smashed into a pole due to his so sleepiness. [is that a word?]  
  
Kai suddenly stopped walking. Is that Otaku?  
  
Ray stopped to look at whatever Kai was staring at. "D'you think that's Otaku?"  
  
Kai shrugged. He was more concentrating on what she was doing. Otaku looked around, as if she was making sure no one was around. When she saw that Kai & co. were still around she ran up to them.  
  
"Hey, d'you guys want a ride?" Otaku asked them softly. "But you don't have to if you don't want to!"  
  
Tyson gave off on of those enormous smiles. "Really? Cool!"  
  
Otaku smiled back and then she nodded.  
  
As if on queue, an enormous black gleaming limo pulled up in front of her. The chauffer got out of the car and opened the door. "Good Morning, Lady Otaku."  
  
Otaku blushed lightly. "Aaron, there is no 'lady' in my name. Please, just call me Otaku."  
  
Aaron bowed his head down. "You know I cannot do that. You are higher than I am, I cannot be disrespectful to my master."  
  
Otaku sighed. "Okay. Well, since you can't call me plain old Otaku, I'll double your pay."  
  
"You are too kind, Lady Otaku."  
  
Otaku smiled and then turned back to the others. "Would you guys like to have lunch at my house? I can arrange my chauffer to bring you home."  
  
Tyson grinned enormously. "Food? Alright!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai looked around the limo. It was extremely long! It had a small sort of mini bar and large TV set. [Yeah! TV!] She must be rich!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they finally reached Otaku's house, Aaron opened the door for them. They all gaped at the enormous metal gate. Otaku reached for a key-card in her pocket. She swiped it in front of the scanner and the gates immediately opened.  
  
Otaku smiled. "Come on, this way to my house."  
  
They all began to walk on the path way surrounded buy huge trees and beautiful gardens. As they walked further they passed fountains made of gold.  
  
Max pointed in shock at a clear sparkling lake. "You've got a LAKE in your front yard?!"  
  
Otaku nodded. "Well this is my house!"  
  
In front of them was a gigantic building. The height of it had to over a mile, while the width was large enough to fit in a hundred houses. The outside of the building was a sparkling white color and in the center there was a balcony.  
  
"There's gotta be over a hundred rooms in their!" Ray exclaimed  
  
Otaku nodded. "Well, there is 412 rooms."  
  
Kai was in shock. 412?!?!?! [O_O] How rich is she?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson looked at the long table, half drooling. "So. much. food."  
  
Otaku giggled. "Dig in and eat as much as you want!"  
  
Tyson shoved chilli dogs in his mouth with his left hand while shoving fried chicken in his mouth with the other. "Man, oh man, this is the best tasting food ever!"  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny nodded, they're mouths full of food.  
  
What a bunch of slobs! Kai turned to look at Otaku. In his usual monotone he asked, "D'you have soda?"  
  
Otaku looked around on the table. "Yep, I'll go get it!"  
  
She handed him the soda can with a smile. "So, aren't you hungry?"  
  
"I just want to know why you invited us."  
  
Otaku kept on smiling. "I invited you over because I ruined your day, I just had to make it up to you." She stopped smiling and looked nervously on the the ground. "I'm sorry if I made your day worse."  
  
Kai opened the soda. "Quit apologising. Its getting on my nerves." [That's Kai's way of saying, "Its okay, I understand."]  
  
"Sor-Um, Ray, I think its time for your viola lessons."  
  
Ray quickly swallowed and pulled out his timetable. "Hey, you're right! Jeez, thanks for the food, I gotta run!"  
  
"Wait!" Otaku yelled. "I'll get my chauffer to bring you. I'll get him to pick up your partner too!"  
  
Ray stopped and turned to smile at Otaku. "I owe you one, later you guys!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The limo pulled up in front of a house.  
  
A girl with a viola case ran up to the limo. Ray couldn't see who it was because of the tinted windows.  
  
The girl opened the door.  
  
"Mariah?!"  
  
"Ray?!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Autumn Garnet: Ooooh, Ray is Mariah's partner. Ray and Mariah, sittin' in a tree-  
  
Ray: [blush] Netty!!! Quit it!  
  
Mariah: [blush] Yeah, its not very nice!  
  
Kai: Plus you can't sing at all.  
  
Autumn Garnet: *sob* WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys'll cheer me up with your reviews, right?  
  
Kai: They'll probably flame you.  
  
Autumn Garnet: Really? *runs and buys a packet of marshmallows* I like roasted marshmallows!  
  
Ray, Mariah & Kai: [sweatdrop] 


	3. Chapter 3

Back to school Chapter 3 By Autumn Garnet  
  
Yay!! I got reviewed again!! Here!! Rose for all! @--&-----  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade... *sob* I'm gonna go get some marshmallows...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mariah?!"  
  
"Ray?!"  
  
Ray instantly turned red. "Uh... Hey..."  
  
"Yeah... Hey..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Otaku smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves!"  
  
Tyson nodded and continued to shove food in his mouth. "I'M glad ya invited us!"  
  
Max nodded. "Yeah Otaku!! This food tastes REALLY good!!"  
  
Kai drank his soda. "Why do you always get beaten up?" [Er... I think Kai's a teensy bit off the subject...]  
  
"WHAT?!" Otaku's cry caused Kai to kind of jump. Kai could see her fist shaking. Otaku gritted her teeth then calmed down slightly. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to yell."  
  
Kai could tell that she was still angry; she practically had fire in those blue eyes!  
  
"Okita? Okita, have you seen my glasses?" A girl who looked EXACTLY like Otaku stood at the top of the staircase, holding onto the rail very tightly.  
  
Otaku smiled at the confused looks the Bladebreakers had on their faces. She took the glasses off and turned to the identical girl. "Yeah, Otaku, I got' em!"  
  
The girl who looked like Otaku smiled. "Thanks, I thought I lost them again!" She began to walk down the stairs until she fell on the second last step and rolled down.  
  
Otaku sighed. "Otaku, you're so clumsy!"  
  
The identical girl reached for the glasses. "Thanks Okita." She stood up and dusted herself, her eyes then widened when she saw the Bladebreakers. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!"  
  
Tyson looked from Okita to Otaku. "Um... Did I eat too much or am I seeing double?"  
  
Max shook his head. "I'm seeing double too!"  
  
Kenny looked hard at the two identical girls. "I'm confused..."  
  
Even Kai was confused. [even though he'd never admit it!] "Are you two twins or something?"  
  
Otaku no: 1 nodded. "Yup! I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out before! I'm Okita, pleasure to meet ya's all!"  
  
"But then... If you're Otaku's twin... How come we didn't see you at school?" Tyson asked  
  
"Well," Okita began, "Otaku and I go to different schools!"  
  
"Why?" Max asked slowly. "If you're sisters, shouldn't you go to the same schools?"  
  
Okita scratched her head. "Well, something about, something... And something and something..."  
  
"What?" Kenny said in total confusion  
  
Okita shrugged. "I don't get it myself, but that's not the point right now. The point is-" She pointed at Otaku. "YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T GET BEATEN UP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Otaku looked at the floor, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sorry... I know I promised - I didn't mean to break it - I just wanted Kaji and his friends to be happy - And they're happy when they do that - I'm REALLY sorry, sis, if there's anything I can do to make it up -"  
  
Okita sighed. "Okay, okay... Otaku, you are a master in martial arts... I can't figure out why you don't AT LEAST defend yourself!"  
  
"Um. I don't want to have an advantage, it wouldn't be fair..."  
  
"If you don't mind," Kenny began nervously, "could you please tell us, why you pretended to be Otaku?"  
  
Okita smiled then looked at Otaku nervously.  
  
Otaku looked confused then she nodded. "Oh okay, sorry, I'll go..." With that Otaku disappeared up the staircase, before tripping on more than 3 steps.  
  
Okita shook her head... "You got no idea of how different we are... We may look the same..."  
  
"Look, can you please answer Kenny's question?" Kai said in that ever so I- hate-the-world monotone.  
  
"Okay, when Otaku got home I asked her how her day was. She said it was great and they're new students or something. Then she went on about how sorry she was, 'cause she reckoned that she ruined your day. So I, being the lovely Okita Rui, decided to meet you guys! So I put on her uniform, her glasses, which I really can't see in, and I pretended to be her. If ya didn't notice, I looked around to see if anyone was around, so, ya!! [So, ya? Ooooh, these are on of those anagrams thing, right? So, ya... So, ya... Oh I get it! Soya!! Right? No? Okay.] that should be it!"  
  
In the I-STILL-hate-world monotone Kai asked, "Why'd you want to meet us?"  
  
Okita looked down. "Because Otaku... Doesn't have friends..."  
  
"Why do you care?" Kai raised an eyebrow [Sheesh! That's a teensy bit cold! Well, ya can't blame him, since he didn't exactly have the most loving family in the world]  
  
Okita looked back up to glare at Kai. "What do you mean, 'Why do you care'?! She's my sister, I'm older than her, and it's my responsibility to look after her!!!"  
  
"Yeah Kai, chill!!" Tyson said rushing up to Okita's defence. "It's what any NORMAL person would do!"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Whatever..."  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him, he doesn't no nothing, anyway." When Tyson looked back at Okita, he saw tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Okita stood up suddenly, knowing she was about to cry. Quickly she ran out and up the stairs.  
  
Just then Otaku appeared. She saw her sister crying. "Okita? What's wrong? Did I... Do anything to upset you? If I did, I'm sorry..."  
  
Okita shook her head. "No, don't worry..."  
  
"Um... Are you sure?" Otaku asked slowly. "If you don't want to tell me..."  
  
Okita shook her head harder then ran into one of the rooms.  
  
Otaku stood there confused. "I did something wrong, didn't I? I'm really sorry!"  
  
Tyson shook his head. "No, ya didn't do anything wrong. Kai just said something..." Tyson turned to glare at Kai. Would you quit being so insensitive! You made a girl cry... An image of Okita popped into his head. Immediately he blushed.  
  
Otaku knocked on the door softly. "Um, Okita? D'you need anything?"  
  
"No! Please, just go!"  
  
Otaku nodded. "Okay, I think I understand... Um, when you want to - I mean - If you want to talk later, I'll be here..." Slowly she walked away from the door and looked at Kai. "I-If you don't mind me asking... What did you say to Okita...?  
  
Kai kept an impassive face, but couldn't help but feel sorry for what he had said. Those eyes... Otaku's eyes, they're making me feel... [Odd? Weird? Psychotic?] Kai shook his head quickly. "I asked why she cared."  
  
Otaku kept a confused look on her face. "Erm, about what?"  
  
Kai looked away from those dark green eyes. "You..."  
  
Otaku lowered her eyes sadly. "Oh... Um..." She stood up slowly. "I better go and talk to her..."  
  
"What're you going to say to her?" Kai asked, not a note of emotion in his voice. [Notes!! Get it!! Aw, forget it! Ooooh, marshmallows!!]  
  
"That it's my fault..." Otaku walked slowly to Okita's room but then turned back to look at Kai. She bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trip to the school was absolutely silent.  
  
Ray gave Mariah a sideway glance. She was looking out the window. Man, she's beautiful... WHAT?! Have I lost it?! [Hehe, poor lil' Ray...] Ray turned to look out the window, to hide his blushing face.  
  
Mariah turned her head slowly to look at Ray. He was looking out the window. He's sooo handsome... Huh? Did I just think that?! Mariah looked back out the window, her face as pink as her hair.  
  
The limo slowed to a stop and the chauffer opened the door for them. "I'll be here to pick you up when you are done."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah looked down at the ground to hide her still pink face. Holding the handle of her viola case tightly she turned a deeper shade of pink, thinking of Ray. Oh god, why does he gotta be so cute?  
  
Ray looked to the side, hiding his blushing face. [KAWAII!!!] Okay, Ray, get a hold of yourself!! Calm down! "S-so... "How long you been playing viola?"  
  
Mariah was startled at the sound of his voice. "Um... About a year..."  
  
"That's cool..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Otaku knocked on the door quietly before she entered her sister's room. "Hey Okita... Um... I'm sorry, please don't cry... I know it's my fault..."  
  
The Bladebreakers could hear every word that was said  
  
"No! Otaku, its MY fault! I'm your big sister... I should care more about you than myself! I'm a HORRIBLE sister!!" Okita's cries echoed in the room and by her shaky voice, it was obvious she was still crying.  
  
Tyson glared at Kai. "See what you've done?"  
  
Max and Kenny nodded in agreement.  
  
"Keep your comments to yourself, Kai." Max said quietly  
  
"Okita... It's okay, I'm not angry at you..."  
  
Is she EVER angry? Kai glared back at Tyson.  
  
"You should be!" Okita's voice was still shaking from the tears.  
  
"But I'm not... Just go on and cry, it'll make you feel better..." Otaku's voice sounded concern for her sister. "And Okita... You're the best sister I ever could've asked for; I'm the bad one..."  
  
"No you're not..."  
  
"Compared to you I am, sis... Just rest for awhile, if you want anything, tell me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray pulled out his viola. Looking at it in confusion he looked back at Mariah. "Um?"  
  
Mariah smiled. "You hold it like this, you put your arm here and with this arm you hold it like this... Okay?"  
  
"Um, I think so..."  
  
The instructor clasped her hands together. "Ooooh, Ray is a quick learner!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Otaku closed the door behind her and gave a small smile. "Don't worry, everything's okay now!"  
  
Tyson sighed in relief. "Is Okita okay now?" I don't have a crush on her now, do I? I mean I just met her!  
  
Otaku nodded while walking down the stairs. "Yeah, she's fine. She just needed to talk..."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. Unbelievable, she didn't even fall down the stairs once! Wait, why am I even paying attention?  
  
Otaku walked up to the table, which is until she tripped over a chair and banged into Kai's chest. [Sheesh, that's gotta hurt! Kai isn't exactly soft, ya know!!]  
  
Kai looked down at her head shocked for words. What the- Kai felt his face go hot. Wait, am I blushing?  
  
Otaku stood up suddenly her face red. "Ohmigod!! I am SOOOO sorry!!! I always ruin things, don't I?"  
  
Kai looked away from the others. "Uh..." Why is my heart beating so fast? [*gasp* O_O]  
  
"I'm sorry!! Did I hurt you?"  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Tyson, who was laughing the loudest, pointed at Kai. "Is Kai blushing?!"  
  
Kai forgot that his face was red and turned to glare at them. "Shut up!"  
  
Kenny snickered to himself quietly. "Kai IS blushing!!"  
  
Max was howling and jumping up and down. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!"  
  
Kai looked immediately back at the ground. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm not... Oh god, please tell me that I'm not...  
  
Otaku was now a deep shade of red. "I am sooo sorry, Kai!! I'm very clumsy, I can't help it!!"  
  
Kai looked into those dark green eyes. He gulped and looked away. "Uh, don't sweat it..." [*gasp* Ohmigod!!! That's, like, Kai's way of saying, 'Don't sweat it!' *gasp* OHMIGOD!!! Does that mean Kai is... *GASP*] What am I doing?! I NEVER say stuff like that! Am I sick or something?! I MUST be sick!!! Is my face still red?! Why on earth am I yelling in my head?!  
  
Otaku also had her eyes on the ground. "Um, uh..." Stuttering incoherently she felt her head spin. Huh? Why is the room...? I think I'm gonna... No, not now... Please, not again...  
  
Otaku fell forwards, towards Kai, her eyes shut. Kai caught her but missed grabbing her arms. Instead his arms were locked around her, making it look as if he was giving her a hug. [Aw, KAWAII!!]  
  
Kai stood in shock at Otaku's limp figure in his arms.  
  
That very moment Ray and Mariah barged in, both very red in the face.  
  
Ray shook his head to clear his thoughts. "So what I miss?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Autumn Garnet: Oh no! Otaku collapsed into Kai's arms... What am I talking about? KAWAII!!!  
  
Kai: [barges in, not very pleased] What are you doing?! How could you make me do that?!  
  
Otaku: [lying on the ground unconscious]  
  
Autumn Garnet: Hey!! You can't just leave Otaku there!!!  
  
Kai: I wasn't going too!!  
  
Autumn Garnet: AHA!!! You're falling for her, aren't ya?!  
  
Kai: [blush] Er...  
  
Tyson: HAH!! I KNEW it!!!  
  
Autumn Garnet: Yeah!! Majorly Kawaii-ness right, Tyson?  
  
Tyson: Yup!  
  
Autumn Garnet: Anyway, Kai, I think ya should take her to hospital or something.  
  
Kai: Huh? What's wrong with her?! [actually looks concerned]  
  
Autumn Garnet: *shrug* Don't know yet!!  
  
Mariah: Jeez, Otaku's place is HUGE!!  
  
Ray: Yeah, told you!  
  
Both look at each other, and then turn away with red faces.  
  
Autumn Garnet: Hehe, I can't WAIT 'til you two get together!!  
  
Ray & Mariah: Wha-?!  
  
Ray: But, uh, um...  
  
Mariah: Er, but, uh...  
  
Autumn Garnet: GACK!! You two are KAWAII!! Okay, anyhow, R+R you guys!! Also, if you want to flame me, please direct it to my marshmallows in the left corner!! Okay, thankies!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Back to school Chapter 4 By Autumn Garnet  
  
Wow, look at all the reviews!! Look at 'em!!  
  
YAY!!! Marshmallows for EVERYONE!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai was in total shock. What the hell...? He looked at Otaku, who was still in his arms. "O-Otaku?"  
  
Okita opened the door and leaned on the banister to see what was going on. "OTAKU!!" Immediately she ran down the stairs in aid of her sister.  
  
Mariah stood very still. What, Two Otaku's? What's Otaku doing in Kai's arms? Cute though... But what is Otaku doing running down the stairs? "Um, Ray? What's going on?"  
  
Ray shook his head. "I'm just as confused as you are..."  
  
Okita practically jumped the last four steps and rushed up to Otaku.  
  
"Okita! What's going on?" Tyson asked hurriedly  
  
"No time for that! Somebody call the hospital!!" Okita's voice was shrill and panicky.  
  
Kai, who still had Otaku in his arms, was just as confused as everybody else was. [Not that he'd admit it!!]  
  
Otaku groaned slightly then her eyes shot open. What...? She felt someone holding her, immediately she pulled back and got into a fighting position. "Who are- !" Otaku stopped short as she felt herself sway slightly. Shaking her head she stood firmly on the ground, still looking ready to fight. When she finally realized where she was she relaxed and breathed in deeply. Finally remembering what had happened she blushed a deep shade of red. "I am sooo sorry!! I'll go now!" She ran up the stairs, tripping over several, closed the door quickly, but quietly.  
  
Everybody stayed silent, all confused.  
  
Ray was the one to break the silence. "Uh, could someone explain to me...?"  
  
"Okay, this girl is Otaku's twin and her name is Okita. Kai said something and Okita got upset. Otaku made things better then came back to tell us. Only she tripped and smashed into Kai and then they had this whole blushy scene [how KAWAII!!!] then Otaku fainted onto Kai, then Kai looked like he was hugging her. Then you came in!" Tyson said quickly  
  
"What? Kai? Blushing?!" Ray laughed at the thought.  
  
Okita looked at Mariah. "Hey, can someone introduce me with the girl?"  
  
Mariah smiled. "I'm Mariah. I didn't know that Otaku had a sister!"  
  
Okita looked suspiciously at Mariah then shrugged and gave off a huge grin. "Well, I'm Okita!! I REALLY like how you accessorised your uniform!! Small little tigers on the arm of your top and the pens make ya look SMART!!"  
  
Mariah gave off a bigger smile. "Well, I LOVE that top your wearing!! You have to tell me where you got it!"  
  
The guys looked totally confused on the girls' conversation.  
  
"Really? Thanks!! I can't stand my uniform so I gotta change when I get home! But you manage to look good in that uniform!"  
  
"Wow, Thanks!!!"  
  
The guys' sweatdropped as the conversation slowly went from make up to hair straighteners.  
  
Kai was looking at the ground, his heart racing. What was that?! God, what's wrong with me?! Why am I acting so... I don't even now how I'm acting!! This is isn't... No, can't be... But what if... Kai gulped. Okay, calm down... Think of Otaku see how I react... An image of Otaku popped into his head and his heart raced fast and soon found himself blushing again. Oh god, I think I am... What do I do? I've never felt like this, how the heck am I suppose to know what I'm doing?! Dammit, I need advise... He looked around at his friends who were in an uncontrollable laughing fit. But who do I ask? Look at them... How can I ask them? They'll be too busy laughing at me!! I need to think, I need something where I can put my thoughts... That way I'll just have to write them down, so I can figure it out on my own! Of course!! I'll write I journal!! Happy with his success, he smiled.  
  
Tyson, who was laughing himself to the floor, saw the smile on Kai's face. "Hey! Kai's smiling again!!!" [*sob* How come no one gets excited when I smile? Aren't I special enough?! *sob*]  
  
"What? No way!!"  
  
Kai stopped smiling. "Whatever, I'm outta here..." With that he made his way to the door, when Otaku showed up at the top of the staircase, again.  
  
Otaku stumbled her way down the stairs, and then smiled apologetically at everyone. "Please excuse me, I'm just going for a walk. Just ignore me, please..."  
  
Kai, who was already at the door, just stood there watching the girl walk clumsily walk out the door. Why does she want to go for a walk now?  
  
Otaku held the door open for Kai. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?"  
  
Kai shrugged but inside he was jumping for joy at the sight of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai walked around for awhile, looking for a good place to buy his journal. Where do you get a journal anyway?  
  
As if on cue, Otaku appeared from a nearby store, a dark green book under her arm. She didn't seem to see Kai, partly because she was looking on the ground. If Kai hadn't moved to aside, she would've probably crashed into him.  
  
Curious, Kai went into the shop that Otaku was in previously. His jaw dropped at what he saw. [Ooooh, I know what it is!!!] Journal's in every colour, in every shape, in every type was there. Kai couldn't believe his luck. I never knew that there would be a store that just sold journals! Kai almost smiled at the thought but decided not to, he had a feeling a person would laugh and get excited at his smile. Kai looked at the journals, ignoring the ones that were pink and fluffy.  
  
"Excuse me young man, would you like help with picking a journal?" A kind middle aged woman asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, direct me in a direction where I can get away from these fluffy, pink, childish journals." Kai said, in his monotone.  
  
"Um, okay... What type of journal would you like?" The woman ruled out the coldness of his voice and smiled.  
  
"Well..." Kai stood still for a moment. That's right bone-head!! What type of journal do you want?  
  
The woman could see that her customer didn't exactly know what he wanted. So she asked him a simple question. "What is your name?"  
  
Kai was tempted to say, 'What's it to you?' but decided not to. " Kai Hiwatari." [Tell me if I spelt the surname right!]  
  
The woman nodded. "Please hold on a second." The woman disappeared into another room but came back in a short few minutes. In her hand she had a blue-grey velvet journal. In bright gold letters, his name was clearly emblazoned in a neat cursive manner. "How is this?"  
  
Kai took the journal from her hand quietly and looked through the pages quickly. "Yeah, this is good."  
  
The lady clapped her hands together happily. "Lots of children your age seem to like these journals. Why, I just sold a journal to a girl of your age before... What was her na - Oh yes, Otaku Rui. Seemed like a lovely girl, kept on apologizing when she crashed into the shelves..."  
  
Kai froze at her name. She was the whole reason that he got the journal... Wonder what she wanted with a journal though... "Uh right, anyway, how much?"  
  
The lady snapped out of babbling, about how Otaku almost made a shelf fall on her and smiled again. "Well, that'll be $7.50 please."  
  
Kai fished the money out of his wallet and handed her the amount quickly, then ran out the store.  
  
"Thank you for shopping here!! Come again soon!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai took the key out from his blazer and opened the door to the apartment. Holding the journal casually he walked into his room and whipped a pen out of his bag. Kai held the pen half an inch away from the paper, ready to write, but something came into his mind. What do you write in a journal, anyway? He tapped his pen against the journal, trying to think of something to write. Well, how about I start with myself...  
  
Okay, this is the first time I've ever had a journal, so I've got no clue of how to write in it. I only got you because I met this girl called Otaku Rui and I wanted to write about how I feel towards her, and sum up a conclusion of why I feel like this towards her.  
  
Kai smirked at his first few sentences of his journal, then continued to write.  
  
Anyway, my name is Kai Hiwatari and today was my first day of school. You know what? School is sooo weird! Frankly, I can't wait for this year to be over so I can go back to beyblading. Beyblading is probably the closest thing to a hobby of mine, so please don't ask about my hobbies. Okay now how I feel about Otaku...  
  
Kai turned red again but kept on writing, despite the fact that his face was beet red.  
  
Otaku Rui makes me feel something that I've never felt before. I went through all these ideas and they all kept on leading to this one resort, which I do not want to write down or even say out loud.  
  
Kai heard a car pull up, so he looked out his window. Seeing the gleaming black limo at the front of the driveway he was ready to hide the journal but felt he couldn't leave his first entry like that.  
  
Have to cut this short, I'll write later.  
  
Kai  
  
Kai looked around his room for a place to hide his journal. Hearing the door open he shoved the journal in his bag, then threw the bag into an unsuspecting corner. [how come corners are not suspected? That's where I roast my marshmallows! *sob* Don't you people think I'm good enough?!*]  
  
Walking down the hall, he saw the whole Bladebreaker team, with Mariah, Okita and Otaku. Kai couldn't help but notice the dark green velvet journal, jutting out slightly of Otaku's bag. In her hands was a violin case that looked strangely familiar.  
  
Otaku approached Kai slowly and held the case up. "Um, you left this at the manor... A-and you forgot this..." She handed him a piece of paper. "Er, I didn't mean to read it but it's your schedule for your violin lessons..."  
  
Okita nudged Otaku's shoulder, a grin on her face. "Don't you mean, 'OUR' lessons?"  
  
Otaku went several shades of red, until her face stayed on the brightest red possible. "Uh, well, er..."  
  
Mariah giggled but then remembered that she had lessons with Ray, making her turn away to blush.  
  
Tyson gave a light punch to Kai and snickered. "That's right, dude! No solitary violin lessons for you!"  
  
Kai glared at Tyson and was ready to snap a comment back, but he noticed Otaku swaying slightly.  
  
Otaku grabbed the kitchen counter for support and sighed.  
  
Okita saw Otaku's sudden grab for the kitchen counter. "Hey, Otaku? What's with grabbing the counter? Hungry?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no, I was just, er... Um, seeing what type of marble this is... It reminds me of the counter we have, don't you think?"  
  
Okita raised an eyebrow. "What're you on about? Our counter is white and the texture is, like, totally different!"  
  
"Um..." Otaku adjusted her glasses slightly. "Oh, right... My glasses must've not been on properly..."  
  
Okita shrugged. "Okay, anyhow, where do you guys want to start?"  
  
"Start?" Kai asked, not getting a thing.  
  
"Apparently, your school is horrible, and I very much doubt that you'll even learn anything. So if you want the points added to your score in the world tournament, we, as in Otaku, Mariah, Me and my Gang, are gonna have to teach you!"  
  
Kai understood but. "Gang?"  
  
Okita nodded. "Yup! Friends of mine! Oh yeah, they're waiting at the front door right now!"  
  
Mariah opened the door revealing two girls. One had chestnut brown hair, with glasses perched on top of her head. She had bright blue eyes and a big smile on her face. The other had blond hair with dark red eyes, along with a small smile and a laptop under her arm.  
  
The girl with chestnut hair jumped forward and shook Kai's hand furiously. "Hi! I'm Kitsune Otome!! But everybody calls me Kit!"  
  
The blond took a step forward and gave off a mysterious smile. "Hi, my name is Maccafushigi Oyaji." She then gave an enormous smile, all mystery lost. "But call me Macca!"  
  
Kai would've groaned if it weren't for the, 'I'm too good for you' personality but just looking at Otaku, he was fighting a war by forcing his face to stay normal, not red. "Who agreed to this?"  
  
"We did!" Everyone called out, except Otaku.  
  
Max gave a friendly punch to Kai's shoulder. "Come on, Kai! You ready to learn!?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes back. "Do I have a choice...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, now each of us, girls, are going to help you study!" Okita gave off a mischievous smile. "And since it was MY idea, I'm gonna tell ya who you're studying with!"  
  
Kai froze. Somebody kill me...  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go with Tyson! Kit can go with... Hm... Oh, I know, Max!!"  
  
Max blushed slightly when Kit made her way to sit next to him. Wow...  
  
"Mariah, you are sooo going with Ray!! It's like majorly sweet seeing ya two together!!"  
  
Ray gulped when Mariah sat next to him, but she was looking the other way. Huh? I'll ask her what's wrong when Okita finishes talking...  
  
"Ooooh, Macca, go sit next to Kenny! Aw, how sweet, shorties together!"  
  
Kenny flushed slightly at the blond Macca. Maybe we can share data or something... [Data? DATA?! KENNY!!! You DON'T share data with a girl when you like her!!!! *sigh* Oh well...]  
  
"And of course!! Kai and Otaku will go naturally together!"  
  
Otaku smiled nervously at Kai.  
  
Kai gulped. Oh god...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Okita," Tyson began, "Er, why d'you wanna be paired up with me for?"  
  
Okita made a hurt face. "What? Don't you want to be with me?"  
  
"No! It's not that! I was just wondering-"  
  
Okita put a finger up to her lips, to silence him. "You're cute when you care..."  
  
Tyson was turning red. "Uh, thanks... Well, um..."  
  
Okita smiled. "Okay, now where do you want to start? Algebra, Trigonometric equations, vectors, whatever, you name it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kit put a stack of books on Max's table. "Hey Max, nice to meet you! Okay, Kit's the name so say it when you need help!"  
  
Max nodded, rather speechless. Finally able to sting a sentence together, he smiled. "Nice to meet you too, er, so..."  
  
Kit opened the first page of one of the books. "How about we start with the basics? Once you know them, the rest is pretty easy!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Mariah? Are you okay?" Ray's face was full of concern.  
  
Mariah waited 5 seconds for her face to cool down, then turned around to face Ray. "I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, okay, that's good..."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Huh? Of course I am, why?"  
  
Mariah giggled. " 'Coz your face is sooo red!"  
  
"What? It is?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Macca opened up her laptop. "Okay, now let's start with calculus, then slowly head into equations that have computers in them, kay?"  
  
Kenny opened his laptop. "Okay..."  
  
"Now, to answer a question like this..."  
  
Kenny looked at her computer screen nodding. I don't get it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai was prepared at any costs to smash his head against the wall. I haven't even figured out WHY I like her!! But NO, I still must be with her in EVERYTHING!  
  
Otaku began to pull the books from her bag slowly. "U-um, I'm sure you're good at all your subjects so, uh, where do you think that you need to improve?" Immediately Otaku slapped her forehead. "I'm sorry! That came out wrong! Er, what I meant to say was, what do you want to study first so you can improve. Erm, I meant improve more! Wait, I mean-"  
  
Kai raised a hand to keep her quiet. "I'm not offended."  
  
Otaku sighed in relief. "Thank god that you're kind..."  
  
Me? Kind? Oh god, she thinks I'm, as in Kai Hiwatari, KIND?!?! "Whatever." KIND?  
  
Otaku flipped through her books quickly, so quick that she got a paper cut sliced through the palm of her hand. Wincing slightly, she continued to flip through the pages quickly. Finally, she stopped at something called Matrices. "Okay, I'm sure you know all about the matrices. You know, the rectangular pattern of elements, that tend to be numbers, arranged in rows and columns, so I won't bore you with my explanations. I'll let you work at your own pace, if you need any help at all, but I'm sure you won't, just ask me."  
  
Kai stared at the equations, totally confused. This isn't 14 year old work, its 18 year old work!!! I really don't want to answer all these questions... Kai flipped through the page to see how long exercise A was. 4 WHOLE pages of THIS?!?! Okay, how about... I... Oh jeez, how do I get out of this? Finally, an idea flew into his head. "Are you okay? I mean, with your cut and everything?"  
  
Otaku was slightly shocked. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though."  
  
"Er, come on, we'll go find something so it won't get infected." Otaku still had a surprised look on her face so that made the both of them. Do I REALLY know what I'm saying?  
  
Otaku stood up quickly, so quickly that she fell back with her chair. Otaku rubbed her head and rolled off her chair. "I'm okay!" Otaku cried out to everyone who was looking. [Which was, er, everyone!] Stepping over the chair she walked over to the doorway. "I'm sorry. Er, I don't know where your first-aid kit is... Could someone...?"  
  
Kai walked silently up to her. "This way."  
  
Otaku gave a small smile. "Thankyou!" Turning around she crashed into the door. "Oh, oops! Forgot to open the door!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How is she and Okita related? Okita is graceful, straight forward, not shy... Tyson glanced at those bright blue eyes of hers and blushed lightly. And with one look at her, I turn into mush...  
  
"What's the matter?" Okita caught Tyson's eye. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Uh, well, er..."  
  
"Are you in stutter mode or something? Just tell me!"  
  
"Uh, well..." Tyson looked at his work. "Er, I'm not sure I got this sum right."  
  
"Oh, well let's see then!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai pulled out the antiseptic bottle and dabbed some of it on a piece of cotton.  
  
Otaku blushed slightly. "Um, it's alright, I can do it myself although, thank you for you kindness."  
  
There she goes again! Me kind? Come on! Kai handed it to her, but then stopped half way when he saw blood seeping through her blazer.  
  
Otaku stared at Kai's face, confused. "Are you, um, okay?"  
  
Kai nodded. "I am, you aren't."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You're bleeding." Kai lifted up her arm gently. "See?"  
  
Otaku turned VERY red at the gesture. "Um... It's okay, doesn't hurt too much." She pulled her arm away from him. "I'll clean it up and you can go back to work. Sorry for taking up your time."  
  
Kai shook his head. No WAY I'm going back to that math thing! "Look, I'll help you." He rolled up her blazer sleeve and saw how serious the wound was. However above the wound there was a white scar. Finally realizing what he was doing he turned red. WHAT AM I DOING?!?! I haven't figured out why I feel like this and why I'm helping her!!! Therefore, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!?!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Autumn Garnet: Ooooh, will Kai figure out what his doing? Tune in for the next thrilling chapter of Back to school!  
  
Kai: Hey!! I ALWAYS know what I'm doing! I know everything!  
  
Autumn Garnet: Yeah, sure! Well, what am I thinking right now?  
  
Kai: [arms crossed with a smirk] Roasting marshmallows.  
  
Autumn Garnet: [pout] Shucks, right, yet again! Okay, well, what am I thinking now?  
  
Kai: Roasting marshmallows.  
  
Autumn Garnet: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Am I THAT predictable?  
  
Kai: Yes.  
  
Autumn Garnet: *sob* Okay, I'll just go make sure. Ray? What am I thinking about right now?  
  
Ray: Roasting marshmallows.  
  
Autumn Garnet: *sniff* No fair! Cheer me up with your reviews! Please? Maybe I'll become unpredictable again!  
  
Kai: You mean for the first time...  
  
Autumn Garnet: Hey! Don't be mean!!! 


End file.
